The invention relates to a master unit for vehicles, in particular for vehicles steered by a handlebar, comprising a housing, a master cylinder unit provided in the housing, an actuation unit for manually actuating the master cylinder unit with a push lever which is pivotable relative to the housing about a push lever pivot axis and with a push element transmitting a movement of the push lever to the master cylinder unit, which push element is provided on the push lever and, when the actuation unit is manually actuated, acts, via a pressure surface at a contact point, on a contact surface of the master cylinder unit.
Master units of this type are known from the prior art, for example DE 10 2013 200 824 A1.
With these known master units, however, there is no option to adapt these in a suitable manner to the feel of an operator.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a master unit of the type described in the introduction such that an optimal adaptation to the particular circumstances is possible.